Truth or Dare: The Cornpuff Way
by Cornpuffs
Summary: The Pokemon Journey crew meet up with Ash and crew during a rainy day. Insanity is definetly an outcome! Finished!
1. Rainy Day, so What to Play?

Truth or Dare: The Cornpuff's Way  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Brad, Saber, Sky, Gecko, Blade, and Chipper.  
  
Note: This is probably a heavily used idea. I will make the pokemon talk in this story. It will be indicated with asterisks, or these things: * *, and actions will be in these things [ ]. Also, my bettered dialect is for practicing my basic, proficient, and advanced level spelling words. *checks paper* Okay, that's all.  
  
Chapter One: Rainy Day, so What to Play?  
  
Brad: [stretching out on his bed at home] Ah, what a good... [Rain pours outside the window]-day. Hey, Demon, Saber wake up!  
  
Erin and Saber: ZZZ  
  
Brad: [enlarges Gecko's pokeball] Gecko, Solarbeam, only really, really light, and aim it at the celing fan light..  
  
Gecko: [walks off] *Why should I listen to a novice like you?*  
  
Brad: [vein popping out of forehead] Fine, you dumb Grovyle! Return!  
  
Gecko: [cloaks in red light and goes back in ball]  
  
Erin:[ wakes up and stretches while yawning] I have to hand it to your mom, she actually knows how to make this room into a nice two person room. I just wish I could keep it and-  
  
Brad: Erin, you can get out of my room now.  
  
Erin: [head enlarges and has a vein popping out] I'll get out of your room when I'm good and ready to get out of room!  
  
Brad: [head repeats Erin's] THIS IS MY ROOM! GET OUT!  
  
Erin: No!  
  
Brad: Yes!  
  
Erin: No!  
  
Brad: YES!  
  
Erin: Yes.  
  
Brad: No.  
  
Erin: I insist!  
  
Brad: No, no, you can stay!  
  
Erin: Okay. Thanks Brad. [pushes Brad out the door]  
  
Brad: [@_@] What just happened?  
  
Shawn: What just happened?  
  
Brad: I don't really know, to tell you the truth.  
  
Kathryn: Hey, I got a message from your friend in Team Magma? Mel, Min, what was it?  
  
Brad: Mal. And what was the message?  
  
Kath: She's coming here in a helicopter, along with some kids named Ash, Brock, Max, Tracy, Gary, Misty and May. And some losers from Team Rocket.  
  
Brad: That's.....er...nice.  
  
Erin: Hey, what are we going to do until? Play a game?  
  
Brad: I have an idea! Truth or Dare!  
  
-_-; This is going to make you wet you pants, or it'll try. Also, send some dares to me, if you want. Just write in this format  
  
Who dares:  
  
The person who is dared:  
  
What the dare is:  
  
Or truths:  
  
Who asks:  
  
Who is asked:  
  
What is the question:  
  
Well, I think that's all! Mountain Dew rocks!  
  
Cornpuffs signing out! 


	2. Kissing of the Characters

^_^ MORE INSANITY! WOO HOO!!!  
  
Erin: Why not? Brad actually had a good idea, so he should go first.  
  
Brad: Okay, but here are the rules: NO getting back on a single turn. That's all. [closes eyes and points at...Shawn]  
  
Shawn: [panicked look] Oh, no! Not me!  
  
Brad: Truth, Dare, or Doggie Dare, or Promise to Repeat?  
  
Shawn: Umm, dare?  
  
Brad: I dare you to kiss Saber on the top of it's forehead with Kath's lipstick.  
  
Shawn: Good thing it's not doggie dare. I won't.  
  
Brad: Wimp.  
  
Shawn: I choose Erin. Truth, Dare, Doggie Dare, or Promise to Repeat?  
  
Erin: Doggie Dare.  
  
Shawn: Kiss Brad.  
  
Erin: Come again?  
  
Shawn: Kiss Brad.  
  
Erin: Sorry, against my religion to kiss before I'm 16.  
  
Shawn: Brad, rules?  
  
Brad: Okay, no dares against religion, or if they're too gross. Try again.  
  
Erin: Truth.  
  
Shawn: Do you have a crush on anyone or did you?  
  
Erin: Yes. Now, my turn, and I pick Brad. You know the questions.  
  
Brad: Promise to Repeat.  
  
Erin: I am weaker than Erin and I shall bow down to her forever and ever.  
  
Brad: [raged look] I am weaker than Erin and I shall bow down to her forever and ever.  
  
Erin: Good boy. [loud knock on door]  
  
Kath: I'll get it.  
  
Ash and Co. come in followed by none other than Mal Firestorm.  
  
Mal: Well, Brad, there is someone more twerpish than you are.  
  
Brad: Well, sit down. We're playing a game of Truth and Dare. Join in- if you're not scared.  
  
Ash: Okay, I'll go! [sits down]  
  
Brad: Ash, truth, dare, doggie dare, or promise to repeat?  
  
Ash: Doggie Dare.  
  
Brad: French kiss Misty, and no backing out, either.  
  
Misty:[extremely hopeful]  
  
May:[scowls]  
  
Tracey, Brock, and the others except Misty and Ash: [scramble to get good seats]  
  
Ash Misty:[start making out, well, sort of]  
  
Group:[laughs like crazy]  
  
Ash and Misty:[stops and blushes like nuts]  
  
Ash: Well, Brock, your turn...  
  
Brock: [gulps] Heh heh heh...Truth.  
  
Ash: Who do you like more, Jenny, or Joy?  
  
Brock: [runs around like crazy because he can't make up his mind] I like them both too much!  
  
Ash: The damage is done. I am whole now.  
  
Well, I think the onions have got to me now. Or it could be that it was 12:30 AM when I wrote this... 


	3. Tracy and Brock vs Cornpuffs

I have finally lost it. Note: This story takes place 3 years afterwards of my other. Also, Ash and Co. are Advanced ages. [bows politely to reviewers] Warning: This contains some Tracey bashing, and even less Brock bashing  
  
Brad: That...was priceless. [wipes tears off eyes]  
  
Brock: You think it's funny, do you?  
  
Brad: No! Not at all funny!  
  
Brock. Okay. Tracey, you know what to do.  
  
Tracey: Doggie Dare, Squinto. . .  
  
Brock: Why you little... Bash Cornpuffs!  
  
Tracey: Hey, Corny Puffs!  
  
C.P.: What, mortal?  
  
Tracey: You are so ugly, your momma has to tie a pork chop around your neck just so the dog would play with you!  
  
C.P.: . . .  
  
Tracey: Yeah, and you are stupid too! What kind of toilet did you get this terd of an idea come from? You know what? I'm going to be the narrator of this story!  
  
CP: [divine looking hand comes out of ceiling surrounded by little cherubs and grabs Tracey and Brock by the underpants and hangs them on a high limb on a tall tree] Anyone else want a piece of me?  
  
Group: No, sir!  
  
CP: Didn't think so. I'm coming down there now. I feel I should observe this from down there. [comes down bathed in light that goes away like cheap imitation gold smoke] Now let's get this show on the road!  
  
May: I want to go, since Brock or Tracy aren't in here, so, I'll choose Kath!  
  
Kath: Dare.  
  
May: I dare you to chase Cornpuffs with a mallet or frying pan!  
  
Kath: [smiles really, really evilly] As you wish, May.  
  
C.P: [gulps] Oh, dog poo...[gets beaten bloody by Kath] I think I should end this, now, before I get hurt...ow.. 


	4. The Sun comes out

Kath: It's my turn. Who wants some of me now? Well, then, I pick poor Shawn. You know the drill, dude. Pick your punishment.  
  
Shawn:[shuddering] Doggie dare.  
  
Kath: Sing...the Barney song...  
  
Shawn:[does a perfect tone of all of the Barney kids singing and sings] Now that that's over with, Ash, Truth, dare-  
  
Ash: Doggie Dare!  
  
Cornpuffs: You fool.  
  
Shawn: sing the new theme song!  
  
Ash: [in his best voice sings] Now, your turn 'Puffs.  
  
C.P.: Dare, fool.  
  
Ash: No using big four letter words on me! [Narrator gets attacked by crazy Ash fangirls, led by Rolana(see Zelda story)] Okay, make me a sandwich!  
  
C.P.: What kind?  
  
Ash: A peanut-butter, honey, and banana sandwich, the ones like Elvis ate!  
  
C.P.:[makes Ash into a peanut-butter, honey, and banana sandwich, the ones like Elvis ate] Satisfied?  
  
Ash:[takes a bite of himself] Sure.  
  
C.P.: May, I choose you.  
  
May: Dare!  
  
C.P.: I dare you to make out with Ash in a threesome with Misty in a hot tub!  
  
May: What?  
  
C.P.: Huh?  
  
May: Okay!  
  
[Everyone falls over]  
  
C.P.: Just kidding Yam.  
  
May: Aww, man...  
  
Brad, meanwhile notices the rain has stopped and makes an announcement that it has.  
  
Prolouge:  
  
Brad and the Journey Crew left to go on to a new league. Ash and Co., no longer sane from the terrible ordeal that they had been through, were locked away in the Kanto Mental ward. All that is left of Tracy and Brock are the boxer shorts/ white-tighties on the tree.  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
Well, folks, it's been good, but you know, there might just be a sequel or a behind the scenes type thing in the future. Well, have fun, enjoy life, and eat more donuts!  
  
Cornpuffs, signing out! 


End file.
